Tome of the Second Sunrise
The Tome of the Second Sunrise is the final spellbook written by the sorcerer Brigid. Most of its pages remain blank, waiting for some key or change that will likely be unlocked as Fern matures as a sorcerer. It contains several potent Celestial-level spells at the moment. Enclosed Note My child, I would have wished a better world for you than this. I am sorry. I grew overconfident in my power, seeking that which should never be sought. Perhaps my hubris was a Sixth Trial placed before me by the glorious Sun. Perhaps the ultimate goal can only be achieved through rebirth, as the flames of the Phoenix taught me. I know not, and as always, I am limited to speculation until I find my answers. But though my time here is limited, and my very existence but a shadow of a ghost, I have not yet conquered myself. I pass this to you. What has come to pass, what will come to pass, will be a terrible thing. I myself have lost the one being dearest to me time over and over again, and I have little doubt the same shall happen to you. You must hold strong. You must hold out against the claws of darkness. And in the end, I still believe you will find the reward you seek. I pour the last of myself into writing this tome. It holds secrets unknown to the rest of the world, some of my personal works and improvements on my favorite spells. A couple are exclusive to the Lawgivers. But I cannot risk them falling into incapable or selfish hands, so I must enchant the tome to only reveal its secrets to one who is worthy. Have patience. Some of them will prove very useful, I have no doubt. You'll need them. And though I waste precious time with these selfish words, if by some miracle my daughter has survived to see your rise, tell her I'm sorry. I do not seek forgiveness, of that I am undeserving. But my mind and heart will reach their final rest thinking of her. I cannot write my name, my child, nor can I tell of the grandeur that was once mine. Nor can I even tell how I have spent them. But I doubt my legacy has been completely washed away. Not even I am that powerful. Spells Glorious Solar Escritoire Cost: 20m Target: One desk The Lawgivers are the masters of the might of Sorcery, and achieve a higher level of power through their various abilities than anything on Creation. But it is not their blazing holy energies that make them great, nor is it their boundless energy and power. What makes them great is their capacity to learn. The Solar casts this spell on a favorite place to learn, such as a small room, bunk, or desk, taking a dramatic action that lasts all day. When learning sorcery in this location, XP costs are reduced by one plus two per Circle of sorcery lower the spell is than her own maximum, and the training time is reduced to (Spell Circle x 2) days. A sorcerer may only have one such sanctum at a time, and though it may be a mobile one, it must be an area too large to be carried. Spells actually cast inside this location have their cost reduced by x2 motes. This spell can also be cast on a similar location with the intention of teaching another. Casting this spell on a classroom allows the Exalt to teach beings spells one circle lower than the highest she can cast. She need not be physically present to teach; rather, the spell causes a projection of her composed of Essence that physically displays the Essence flows of spellcasting, much more efficient than a material presence. This projection still needs concentration to operate, though lessons may be stored and reviewed. An Exalt may have up to her Essence in such classrooms, and may have identical lessons in each one if she so chooses. While projecting into a classroom the caster has full sensory perception at that location, but cannot interact with the environment save for brilliant light displays and social attacks. If disturbed where her physical body is present, she notices but need not withdraw the spell unless she takes damage. This spell could conceivably be cast by another type of Celestial Exalt, but it would likely have wildly different effects. The Battle's End Cost: 30m Target: Battlefield Black and White Treatise, p. 69 All who look at the wheel hear your voice. Defeated mortals will obey nondestructive commands, such as "bandage up the wounded and gather for peace talks." Beings without leadership qualities may follow along rather than resist the spell (Storyteller's discretion). Forest of Tiny Guardians Cost: 25m Target: Tree This spell awakens several branches of a tree into Stick People. (Roll of Glorious Divinity p. 137) A casting causes a tree to grow substantially if it is not already large enough to support such creatures. Small trees may spawn correspondingly small stick people. These Stick People will defend their tree to the death and will protect the caster of this spell and any of her followers who may be in the area. They will also follow basic orders that do not ask them to stray too far from their tree and are not entirely against their nature, treating the caster as a mother figure of sorts. They may also forget these orders. Casting this spell too many times (more than ten or twelve large trees) in a concentrated area may have unwelcome side effects, and make them harder to command. A couple dozen Stick People are generally bad enough. The Faithful Ally Cost: 20m Target: Caster and one willing participant, or one Circle Member and their Lunar mate Black and White Treatise, p. 71 Tattoos do not vanish when used, but glow golden and are unusable for 24 hours afterward. Further, the caster may use this spell tattoo any Solar of her circle with a small Moonsilver tattoo matching their Lunar Mate, provided they can get a tattooist who is proficient in making such things. Raise the Puissant Sanctum Cost: 30m Target: Demesne Black and White Treatise, p. 79 By entering the demesne with the appropriate crafting knowledge, but with no plans and letting Creation choose the manse, the Exalt may cap a demesne of rating up to (Essence - 1). The principles of this spell could clearly be applied to a more advanced level of sorcery, allowing semi-controlled capping of any demesne without plans of rating up to 5 in a single day, for 45m. Sol's Glory Cost: 10m+ Target: Creature or Creatures This spell calls upon the power of the Unconquered Sun to banish the unclean from Creation. The Solar immediately glows with brilliant light and her totemic anima travels from herself to the target, diving straight into it, and possibly blasting out of another part of its body into other enemies. This leaves a bright white mark on the victim distinctive to the caster's anima. Beings reduced below Incapacitated by this spell relax and collapse, sometimes even smiling, as they are consumed from the inside out by a painless holy fire that disintegrates their body. This fire sends their soul immediately to Lethe and prevents the body from rising after death as a zombie or the lower soul from rising as a hungry ghost. The sorcerer's player rolls (Perception + Occult), adding the character's Essence in automatic successes. This may be increased with Excellencies, artifacts, and the like. This attack may not be parried without a stunt or Charm. If the beam connects, the caster may spend 1 mote per three dice of damage, up to a maximum of (Charisma + Essence) x 5, soaked only by Charms and armor crafted from the five Magical Materials. Extra successes count toward damage. Assuming the initial attack connects, she may spend another eight motes, causing this spell to arc to another target within (Essence x 2) yards, and make a second attack roll. This target takes half of the damage spent on the first target. Targets may not be hit more than once. This may be repeated until there are no more valid targets, a miss occurs, or the sorcerer runs out of Essence or chooses to stop. Against extras, the beam costs only two motes per target to arc, provided it's stunted appropriately. Such attacks use the successes on the original roll on subsequent arcs. Used this way, all attacks must be against extras. This spell only deals half damage (bashing instead of lethal) against Exalts, gods, and elementals. Mortals who loyally worship the Unconquered Sun may also not take the full effects, but it will likely kill them outright anyway. It is specifically designed to burn out the enemies of the Unconquered Sun by burning away darkness. Against creatures of darkness, this spell deals aggravated damage and drains a number of motes equal to (damage inflicted x 2). It also fills any such creatures with a powerful remorse that may impede their social rolls (Storyteller's discretion). Abyssals that take the brunt of this spell have their caste mark sealed shut by the white mark for (sorcerer's Essence) actions, though this does not normally impede their abilities. This spell could conceivably be cast by another type of Celestial Exalt, but it would likely have wildly different effects. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Adamant Fern